La Teoría de Black y Meadowes
by Opera Mauve
Summary: "Fuimos eso que no se cuenta, ni se admite, pero que nunca se olvida". Regulus Black esta acostumbrado a tener todo bajo su control, sus emociones y sus acciones se ven regidos por un análisis meticuloso hasta que se topa con Dorcas Meadowes, quien no sólo lo hará dudar acerca de todo lo que sabe y conoce, sino que romperá con la quietud que Black construyó alrededor del caos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Cuándo Regulus Black fijó la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor aquel 31 de Octubre de 1977 no supo que se estaba metiendo en un laberinto de problemas, no supo que estaba empezando un juego que no tenía solución positiva, no supo que estaba dando rienda suelta a una larga lista de terribles posibilidades. Y no supo que ese había sido el inicio de sus problemas, aun cuándo unos ojos de color miel lo miraron de vuelta con soltura y un brillo risueño que contrastaban con la frialdad y elegancia que despedían los de él.

El menor de los Black siempre se había jactado de tener todo bajo control, siempre mantenía aquella arrogancia característica, aquella chulería particular y aquella serenidad que lograba calmar al más temible león con tan solo mirarlo. Siempre había tratado de mantenerse sereno, de analizar antes de cuestionar, de pensar antes de hablar, porque nada se salía de sus manos.

No.

Regulus Black no perdía el control. No había cosa que no supiera con tan sólo echar un vistazo, no había situación que lo hiciera desesperarse en busca de una explicación o solución, no existía cosa o persona que lo hieran interesarse más allá de lo que sus ojos veían. O al menos eso creía.

Desde el momento en que posó su mirada en ella, se apresuró a pensar que era una chica cualquier como otra, saco la conclusión de lo único que la hacía especial era su extremada torpeza, o su estúpido tono de voz dulce y aniñado. Se había precipitado, porque durante todo ese tiempo ni si quiera se había fijado en ella, y en el momento en que puso su mirada en la rubia, todo su mundo se había volteado, todo parecía volverse en su contra y todo absolutamente todo dejaba de estar controlado.

Lo sacaba de los nervios, lo hacía sentirse confundido y un idiota, hacía que tensase la mandíbula con tan solo verla a unos metros de él, le molestaba que nunca se quedara quieta o hiciese lo que él le dijera. Le molestaba su sonrisa que dejaba entre ver felicidad aunque los momentos fueran asquerosos, su risa que se escuchaba a metros pero sin sonar escandalosa, sus ojos que contenían aquel brillo risueño que compartía con su hermano, aquel brillo que él no poseía.

Dorcas Meadowes había penetrado su mundo. Lo había hecho aun cuando Regulus ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, lo había hecho cuando el muchacho insistía en que él seguía teniendo el control.

Lo había hecho y lo había permitido.

No sabía que era lo que más le molestaba, si la estúpida actitud infantil que tomaba, si su sonrisa coqueta o su mirada risueña, si su optimismo o su curiosidad innata. No sabía y no había pretendido averiguarlo.

Regulus Black nunca supo en que momento había perdido el control, nunca supo si había sido desde el momento en que se fijó en ella o desde que sintió aquellos ojos color miel en él.

Y tampoco supo que desde aquel momento, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron con decisión en el banquete de Halloween de 1976, había perdido completamente el control de su vida y todo gracias a Dorcas Meadowes.


	2. Insignias

**"** **History is a matter of survival. If we had not passed, we would be devoid of the impression that defines our being."**

 **Septiembre**

 _Dorcas_

Dorcas Meadowes miró su reflejo con una mueca, y dirigió más específicamente esa mueca a la insignia que brillaba de manera tenue en la parte superior de su túnica rezando en letras doradas y perfectamente legible "Prefecta". Soltó un suspiro que se acercó más a un bufido de su parte, seguía sorprendida por haber sido nombrada con ese cargo, cuándo lo menos que tenía en esa etapa de su vida era responsabilidad.

Se ató el cabello rubio y ondulado en una coleta alta dejando que algunos delgados mechones de su cabello se soltasen y cayeran a los lados, no iba a poner mucho empeñó en verse bien sólo para patrullar los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts. Sus ojos de color miel le devolvieron la mirada en el reflejo del espejo del baño, y pasados unos minutos, salió hacia los tranquilos pasillos del tren.

Mentiría si dijese que sabía qué hacer, pero todo aquello iba a ser un desastre, no se le daba regañar, ni siquiera lanzar alguna mirada de advertencia, en el sólo transcurso del baño al compartimiento donde tendría lugar la reunión de prefectos, se había encontrado con alumnos de primero jugando y gritando, y se unió a ellos en las risas de sus travesuras, ¿por qué la habían escogido como prefecta? Era una pregunta que le había rondado todos los días de verano desde que había visto la insignia.

Antes de llegar al compartimiento indicado, un grupo numeroso de estudiantes pasó por su lado y ella tuvo que agazaparse para dejarlos pasar, era delgada, y no había crecido mucho ese verano, así que no se le hizo muy difícil hacerse a un lado, por merlín, ¿siempre había habido tanta gente en el tren?

— ¿Dorcas? — la rubia levantó la vista en cuánto escuchó su nombre no muy lejos de dónde estaba, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos castaños tan cálidos como enigmáticos.

Remus Lupin le devolvía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios. El castaño había crecido bastante ese verano, seguía siendo igual de delgado que siempre pero empezaba a dejar atrás aquel cuerpo de niño, llevaba su cabello un poco más corto y su sonrisa seguía siendo tan cálida y paciente como siempre sin contar aquella aura de tranquilidad e inteligencia que Dorcas siempre había dicho que tenía.

Cuándo el último estudiante de aquel montón de gente hubo pasado por el pasillo, la rubia se acercó a su amigo con paso ligero junto con una sonrisa en sus labios. El castaño la miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por la chica de quinto curso.

— ¡Remus! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue el verano? ¡Estas más guapo! — le dijo con entusiasmo a su compañero de casa, soltándolo y mirándolo con atención, Remus no desapareció su sonrisa la cual se acentuó más al ver la insignia en que brillaba en la túnica de la ahora prefecta, aunque a Dorcas le pareció un poco burlona.

— ¿Te nombraron prefecta? —preguntó dejando de lado las preguntas de la chica y fijando su atención a ese hecho.

— ¿A qué es una completa locura? — cuestionó con incredulidad la muchacha, lo cual hizo que el joven soltara una pequeña risa — Creo que McGonagall se está volviendo loca.

— Es posible — se encogió aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, el chico apartó la mirada de su compañera para dirigirla al último compartimiento del pasillo, se hizo a un lado señalando las puertas del mismo— Ven, tenemos que entrar, la reunión ya va a empezar.

Puso mala cara, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, soltó un suspiro por décima vez en el día, y se encaminó al compartimiento con un risueño Remus Lupin siguiéndola.

 _Regulus_

Llevaba un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en la ventana, no había salido de su ensoñación ni cuando el compartimiento de prefectos comenzó a llenarse de a poco o cuándo los Premios Anuales llegaron a repartir instrucciones y horarios. La verdad era que prefería no hacer mucho caso a un cargo que no le veía nada de especial. Dar y quitar puntos por cualquier cosa que incumpliera las normas del colegio era un trabajo de lo más aburrido y que no requería de la atención de Regulus Black.

Aquel iba a ser su quinto año en el colegio, y a pesar de la expectación que pudiese sentir en el fondo, el menor de los Black llevaba siempre consigo una cara llena de neutralidad e indiferencia adornando la elegancia y chulería que caracterizaba a toda su familia. En aquel verano, el muchacho de quince años había crecido hasta casi tener la misma altura que su hermano, su cabello negro había crecido un poco tapándole la frente con algunos mechones y sus ojos, grises y penetrantes, se habían endurecido mostrando aún más la dureza en su mirada que llevaba dirigiendo a todo aquel que no le parecía digno de relacionarse con él.

Regulus Black era la imagen viviente de una de las casas más antiguas y ancestrales en el mundo de la magia.

Su andar con la cabeza erguida mirando hacia abajo a todo aquel que se cruzase, su sarcasmo impregnado cuándo no quería que le tocarán las narices, y su ímpetu a cualquiera que se dignase a mirarlo, demostraba que el joven veía el suelo por el que caminaba ni siquiera a su altura.

Y fue por eso mismo, que cuándo la Premio Anual de aquel año, Emmeline Vance le llamó la atención por no estar atendiendo a las tareas de "un cargo tan importante y lleno responsabilidad eficaz y compromiso completo", el compartimiento completo se llenó de algunos murmullos intencionados.

El azabache la miró sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro por largos segundos antes de devolver la vista a la ventana ante el ceño fruncido de la chica de Ravenclaw.

— Si crees que bajar y subir puntos a lo tonto y hacer estúpidas guardias por la noche sólo para vigilar a la gente que se ríe a tus espaldas diciéndote empollona o "prefecta perfecta" es un cargo útil… — el chico chasqueó la lengua— Entonces tenemos diferentes visiones de la vida, querida Premio Anual — las últimas palabras las dijo con cierto retintín que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

 **..**

Si las miradas matasen, Dorcas estaba segura de que Regulus Black estaría bajo tierra con miles de heridas, a juzgar por los ojos de Emmeline que echaban chispas y no se despegaban del azabache, a pesar de que el último había dejado de ponerle atención a la chica y había vuelto a mirar por la ventana hacía un rato. El otro Premio Anual, Frank Longbottom, un gryffindor simpático y amable, trato de desviar la atención al tema de las guardias y lo logró, pero no del todo.

La chica frunció el ceño en dirección al joven que seguía perdido en los paisajes que pasaban por la ventana, le parecía grosero y maleducado, arrogante y un idiota que se creía mejor que todos, y a juzgar por la mirada de Lupin a su lado, no era la única que lo pensaba.

En cuánto la reunión terminó, Emmeline Vance salió como un torbellino con los puños apretados y seguido por un incómodo Frank Longbottom. Poco a poco los prefectos iban saliendo a los pasillos y los murmullos se iban perdiendo con el caminar de cada uno de ellos.

— ¡Dorcas, Remus! — una chica pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa ladeada, se acercó a ellos en cuánto tuvo oportunidad.

A consideración de Meadowes, Lily Evans era una de las personas más agradables de ver y escuchar, era de aquella gente que con tan sólo decir algunas palabras acertadas, tu ánimo subía de forma considerable aunque el día fuera una trágica escena, tenía un carácter simpático y audaz que contrastaba con su determinación y decisión en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque algunos la tachaban de "insoportable sabelotodo", "rata de biblioteca" o "empollona insufrible", Dorcas admiraba el compromiso que Lily parecía profesar a sus estudios y todo lo que la rodeaba, compromiso que tal vez ella misma debería de desarrollar.

— Hola, Lily— saludaron ambos chicos con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la pelirroja los abrazaba unos segundos a modo de saludo.

— ¡Te han nombrado prefecta, enhorabuena, Dorcas! — la felicitación de la chica de sexto hizo un poco de meollo en la rubia que se irguió un poco con una sonrisa ladeada, a pesar de que la idea todavía le parecía una locura en su mente.

— Si bueno… no es para tanto— se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle peso a su nombramiento, iba a agregar algo más pero fue interrumpida por un empujón nada leve a su espalda.

Regulus Black la había empujado con intención de moverla ya que la rubia leona estaba bloqueando la salida al haberse parado en las puertas del compartimiento, había sido el último en salir y la chica lo asociaba al hecho de que se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Dorcas frunció el ceño un poco molesta ante la acción del muchacho que se caminaba con su típico paso arrogante, con un "con permiso" habría sido más que suficiente.

— Oh si, adelante señor Black— dijo alzando la voz para que el chico, que aún no se alejaba demasiado la escuchara, pero el chico no dejo de caminar y no dio señales de haberla oído.

Frunció los labios en señal de enojo y ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de casa, se acercó con paso decidido hasta poder jalar la túnica del muchacho haciendo que este se detuviera en seco y la rubia sonriera con suficiencia.

Sonrisa que no le duro ni siquiera un minuto al ver la mirada gélida que le mandó Regulus Black al momento de voltearla a ver. Meadowes tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises, y al hacerlo un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la columna; los ojos del chico eran duros y tenían un brillo de enojo en ellos, brillo del cual era culpable.

— No me vuelvas a tocar — le dijo en un tono tan bajo que se sorprendió de haberlo escuchado.

— Pues… lo… mismo digo— respondió de manera entrecortada al hallarse absorta en la mirada del menor de los Black.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos, retándose con la mirada, él sin intención de dejar de hacerla sentir inferior (porque eso es lo que lograba con aquellos ojos) y ella sin atreverse a bajarla, pudo escuchar como sus compañeros se acercaban a dónde estaban ellos, que era la mitad del pasillo, y fue en ese momento que el azabache retiró la mirada de los ojos color miel de su compañera de curso, se dio media vuelta y continuó con su andar por el pasillo.

No volteó ni una vez, así que ni se percató de que Dorcas Meadowes siguió clavando su mirada en su espalda, con el rostro rojo de enojo y los labios fruncidos en una fina línea.

 _¡Hola! Aquí yo con una pequeña historia, y esta pequeña nota de autor es para informas acerca de dos cosas, la primera que aunque el fic esta centrado principalmente en la relación de Dorcas y Regulus, también se van a desarrollar historias de los demás personajes por lo que no sólo veremos en acción a Black y a Meadowes._

 _Y la segunda es que intentaré actualizar pronto, ya tengo más o menos avanzada la historia por lo que espero no demorarme mucho en actualizar._

 _Eso. Besos, Opera._


End file.
